The invention concerns the realization of a container for plastic used glasses.
It is known that in public offices, hospitals and meeting-places for communities, vending machines can easily be found for such drinks as coffee and tea. Drinks are served in throwaway glasses made of plastic. After use, the glasses are thrown into containers, usually dustbins, situated beside the vending machine.
Most of all in large communities, like hospitals or those firms where many dispensations are performed, the elimination of the used glasses causes a number of problems. The first problem is given by the considerable volume of the amount of glasses, since they are thrown into the dustbin helter-skelter. In the dustbin a sack is generally arranged in which the used glasses are collected, so that, when the sack is full, it is easy to pull it out with one single movement. In case a high number of dispensations is performed, it is obvious that the used glasses collected inside the sack helter-skelter take up a considerable volume and, consequently, many sacks are filled. Furthermore, in those firms where the elimination of refuse is carried out by skilled firms whose invoice prices depend on the volume of eliminated refuse, the elimination of large volumes of plastic used glasses affects remarkably the total cost of the elimination.